The New Goth
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Erika, a girl who doesn't have much of a good outlook on life has been pulled into the ridiculous city of Galaxy Hills. Add a goth to a group of two costumed weirdos and a wizard, and you get one heck of a time together!
1. Escaping Reality

This is all either my OC's first person or 3rd person.

* * *

><p>"Egh... why in the world did I sign up for this stupid chore?" I asked myself, washing the dishes from all the horrible grease. My hands were already pruny and my ears already hurt enough from all the yelling at school.<p>

"Because you were dumb enough." My brother Jason said, dumping in his plate. He was a blond with a 'Bears with Drums' t shirt and jeans.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"MOOOOM! ERIKA TOLD JASON TO SHUT UP!" My bratty sister Marianna yelled, in her normal small tank top and shorts.

"ERIKA! WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED YOU GO IN YOUR ROOM!" I sighed, then glared at my sister who only stuck out her tongue. Jason seemed smug too. I finished my dishes then threw a napkin at Marianna, which only made her tattle again and mom increased my punishment by saying I can't come up for the rest of the day. Which I wasn't very upset about, because I'd rather stay there than be in all this stupidity.

"Fine fine... bitch..." I muttered, then went downstairs. Maybe I should introduce myself now, my name is Erika. I have black hair, its long so I keep it in a ponytail. I have dark brown eyes and semi pale skin from staying indoors a lot. I wear thick lens glasses and dark clothes. Right now I have on my favorite black jeans, navy blue t-shirt, with white socks and my regular black and white sneakers.

"What did you say Erika?" Jason asked, not hearing me.

"Nothing." I quickly ran upstairs to my room and slammed shut the door. You see, I live with a very... annoying family. I prefer staying inside than being out with friends because we live in a pretty bad neighborhood. My school is filled with those bad kids you see in high school dramas and soap operas. I slipped onto my chair and went to my inbox first. There were only a few spam, some ads, and a message from my cousin in Indiana. Since all he does is send me pictures of animals wearing funny outfits, I went through my spam mail.

_THIS IS MY BEST TRICK EVER! Click to see_

Normally this is just some hacker, but seeing as I have nothing to lose, I clicked it. The computer screen then began to swirl strangely with a green glow. "What the hell..." I looked into its depths, and ended up getting my glasses grabbed by a purple gloves hand coming out of the screen. It pulled my glasses into the screen, and determined to get them back and possibly hurt the person who took them, I dove in.

?

"And when I pull my hand out..." Someone with a very obnoxious voice said, then my glasses disappeared from view.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" I screamed.

"Woah! The hat just talked!" Then I began to get shaken and I began to get a little sick, then grabbed the edge of the portal and pulled. It wasn't very big so I was only able to fit my head through. And wow how I wished I didn't. Everything was more of a claymation, but then you added in more animation. I looked out to see that... I was in front of an audience, but it was kind of blurry. "Uh, Chum chum? Why is there a girl's head sticking out of the hat?" ...Chum Chum? "There's a girl stuck in here, let's pull her out!" Something then grabbed onto my hair, and began to yank very hard.

"OW OW OW OWWWW! THAT HURTS!" I screamed, my eyes screwed shut as I could feel my hair being ripped out. But oddly enough this method worked and I was pulled right out, and rocketed straight into a wall. A door slammed open somewhere, and I got up and began to squint.

"Give me back my Necronomicon you idiots!" I heard some guy with an english accent yell.

"And my glasses please." I said.

"Here you go!" Someone said, holding them out for me. I took them, then put them on. Staring at me was a bunch of kids and teachers, and I blanched.

"Hey check it out, that girl looks like she's seen a ghost!" That was the last thing I heard before I passed out. Did I mention I had a horrible time being in front of audiences?

Later

"Eeghh..." I mumbled.

"Fanboy! She's up!" Said a high voice, then something jumped onto my stomach. Then I felt someone's horrible breath on me. I opened my eyes to see Chum Chum kneeling on my stomach and Fanboy looking at me. We were still on the stage where I fainted, and there was oddly some gum stuck to my face. Chum Chum peeled it off my face then ate it obnoxiously.

"Um... where am I?" I asked.

"Why, Galaxy Hills Elementary of course!" Fanboy said.

"...This has gotta be some sort of freaky trick. Something with mirrors and some sort of hit in the head." I mumbled, facepalming.

"Well, we did have Kyle enchant the hat for our magic show." Fanboy said, remembering what started all this. Things were silent for a moment, with me having my eyes wide and lips slightly parted. _I can't believe it... I'm in that weird show..._

"Are you some sort of alien?" Chum Chum asked, breaking the long silence. I must admit, it was impressive they were able to stay quiet that long.

"What? No!" I said, narrowing my eyes in disbelief on what he was saying.

"That's exactly what an alien would say! Chum Chum, check her for tentacles! I'll check for claws!" Fanboy ripped off my shoe and sock and began checking my toes. "Look! She's got claws!" He said, pointing to my not clipped toenails.

"And tentacles!" Chum Chum said, waving my arm around. I ripped myself from their grasps, shoved Chum Chum off me, and back got up onto my feet.

"That's my arm and ignored non cut toenails! Completely normal!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Sure, sure you are," Fanboy said, then put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me out into the parking lot with Chum Chum following. "now, let's get you back to space-" **SMACK! **"OW!" He sucked his hand and it was bright red from the slap I gave it.

"NEVER, put your hands on me." I said. Then I heard someone clapping.

"Congratulations Fanboy, you've made ANOTHER female hate your guts!" Kyle said, smirking.

"Hey Kyle! This is... Hey I never got your name! I'm Fanboy!" Fanboy said.

"I'm Chum Chum!" The little round kid said.

"And this is Kyle! Our other best friend!" Fanboy said excitedly, grabbing Kyle by the neck with his arm.

"I'm Erika. Nice to meet you dorks." I said, and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Kyle began to yell at Fanboy.

"Dorks! That's a new one!" Chum Chum said.


	2. First Freezy Freeze

Looking for update ideas and drawing ideas. Too many Ed Edd n Eddy ones going in my head.

* * *

><p>As the guys were arguing, I found some extra change in my pocket and went off to find something to fill my growling stomach. The guys didn't notice obviously until I was out of sight, because I heard Fanboy and Chum Chum yelling for my name. Oh, and I need to find a place to live until I can get out of this place. <em>Then again... this place is much more laid back and since I've never seen a responsible adult in the show, I can get away with anything! <em>Happy as ever, I ran off. First I needed to find a place to live, then find some way to get money. "ERIKA!" Something heavy hit me on the back, then something else added to it, and I hit the pavement.

"...Yes guys?" I asked, already getting used to their ridiculousness.

"Where are you going?" Chum Chum asked.

"Do you live around here? Why don't we see you?" Fanboy asked.

"Don't you wanna be our friend?" Chum Chum asked. These questions continued for a while, but I couldn't pay attention because they were crushing my spine.

"Guys... please..." I squealed out, breathing starting to shorten. I could feel my heart in my eardrums

"Oh, and do you like cheese?" Chum Chum asked.

"Have you ever had a Freezy freeze?" Fanboy asked, and that's then I just about blacked out. I think I squeezed out a 'no'. There were gasps and they got off me, I took a deep breath and the blood returned. "We need to get her to the Freezy freeze! Fast!"

"On it!" Chum Chum then ran off and returned with a shopping cart. I was thrown in and the guys got in.

"ONWARD SHOPPING CART!" Fanboy commanded.

"TO THE FREEZY FREEZE!" Chum Chum added. But we remained in place as I yawned.

"When can I go look for a place to live?" I asked, bored. Then the cart moved and we went flying down a hill. They were giggling and screaming, and I was only screaming.

"WHEEEEE HEEE HEE HEEE!" They screamed out.

"EEAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Tears and saliva were flying out of all of our heads until we hit a dit in the sidewalk and the cart stopped, tipped, and we went flying above the roofs until we hit a brick wall. I peeled myself off the surface and felt my head spinning. "I don't think I can get used to this..." I said, feeling a little dizzy.

"We're here!" Fanboy said, peeling himself off and Chum Chum peeled himself off and they ran inside, not even seeming hurt. I went inside, hoping to find some sort of aspirin or at least try to stick my head in the fridge. I opened the large door and the bell dinged. I saw Lenny at the counter, being a lazy bum who wished he was somewhere else. Fanboy and Chum Chum of course were at the Freezy freeze machine. I searched my pockets for some cash only to find a dollar.

"Odd..." It didn't have any US president on it, just a green piece of paper with a dollar sign on it. I went through the freezer, and after letting my head chill with the juices for a while I grabbed a pink Freezy freeze as the guys were outside already slurping like crazy. I smacked a dollar onto the counter and left the place without even acknowledging the guy. I sipped the Freezy, and surprisingly it was pretty good.

"It's the best huh?" Chum Chum asked.

"It's the worst drink I've ever had." I said, biting back a laugh at their dropped jaws.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Fanboy asked.

"SHUN THE HATER!" Chum Chum said. That's when I burst out laughing at them.

"I'm just kidding you guys! Of course I like it!" I said, wiping away a tear.

"Not cool Erika, not cool." Fanboy said. Things were silent for a while before we all burst out laughing.

"Who knew a goth could have a sense of humor?" Chum Chum asked.

"We goths, are not as depressed and lonely as you people all think... that's just most of the gothic population." I said with a shrug. "Now... I have to find a place to live so I don't end up sleeping in a cardboard box under a bridge."

"That's ridiculous!" Fanboy said.

"Yeah! Galaxy Hills doesn't have a bridge." Chum Chum said.

"But I do know where you can live... Do you like rainbows and bunnies?" Fanboy asked.

"...Are you trying to make me hurt you?" I asked, not very happy with the ideas of being in a room full of rainbows and bunnies. It as like having a little Marianna all over again.

"She does seem to be the type who likes rainbows and bunnies." Chum Chum said.

"Agreed!"

"No! I'd rather stay in... in a-" Fanboy then hit my mouth with his hand.

"Shh... say no more, for I Fanboy have just had an amazing idea!" _This oughta be good... _I thought, sarcasm dripping from every letter.

Kyle's Apartment, 3rd person POV

Kyle sat in his main room, reading over and over his Necronomicon in the light until the door was knocked very loudly. It surprised him and nearly made him hit his head on the light fixture. He slammed the Necronomicon shut and stomped to the door. "What do you want?" He asked grouchily.

"Kyle! It's us!" Fanboy said, popping his head through the mail slot. Then he came through and pulled in Chum Chum.

"Ta daa!" Chum Chum said.

"What are you two ninnies doing here? You know I hate it when you visit!" Kyle said, obviously not very happy.

"Well, we were gonna ask if you could let Erika stay here for a while!" Fanboy said excitedly.

"And why would I allow that?"

"Because you two would be able to get to know each other better!" Chum Chum said, grinning.

"...Idiots." Then the front door opened to reveal Erika, bored.

"Yeah the door was unlocked and I kinda got bored waiting..." Then she went over to Kyle's closed Necronomicon. "Ah, I forgot, you're a... wizard, was it?"

"Well, uhm-" Kyle wasn't used to having females acknowledge him. Erika picked up the Necronomicon and opened it before it got a chance to say anything snooty to her.

"Wow... this would be useful..." Fanboy and Chum Chum then crowded onto her shoulders. "If we ever needed to escape, this spell would definetly do it. Summons a fire breathing howler monkey straight from the pits of-" Then Kyle slammed shut the book.

"You cannot touch the Necronomicon, for it holds dark power that even you cannot imagine!" He said dramatically.

"Try me." She challenged.

"What?"

"I said try me. See if you can find something even worse than what I imagine in that book."

"Are you insane? Challenging the dark arts is a suicide! But I will humor you and go easy on your pitiful mind to give you... THE LION SNAKE!" A frightening show of a Lion snake, a huge green snake with the head and front paws of a lion. It attempted attack on the cowarding Chum Chum and Fanboy, but it disappeared from view, and disappated. Kyle expected a more higher reaction than just Erika's straight face. She then sighed, took off her glasses, wiped them off with her shirt, put them back on, and said,

"My mother, after a night out, not shaving her legs or armpits, her make up running from sweating (from I don't want to know what happened), clothes ripped, and she acts like she just came back from some crazy rock concert from the 80's with wrinkles and stains all over her." She said calmly, making Chum Chum vomit into a waste basket. Fanboy looked a little green after that horrible mental image. He then stole the basket and vomited in it too. Kyle seemed horrified, as did the Necronomicon, and it held monsters of unspeakable power.

"Please don't say those kinds of things... EVER." Kyle said, covering his mouth a bit to hold back the vomit threatening to come out. Erika snickered at all their faces.

"So does this mean I win?"

A few seconds later

They were all out on the street after Kyle kicked them out. "Oh, I know! Let's go ask Kyle if he wants to live with you!" But before he ran off Erika grabbed his cape and he couldn't get away.

"I think I'll be better off without a wizard for a roomie you guys." Erika said, getting up and brushing off her jeans.

"Then how about..." Fanboy then got an idea again.

"Oh no..."

"Yay! Fanboy got another idea!"

Five minutes later

"This is so awesome!" Fanboy yelled over the loud speakers.

"I know right?" Erika yelled back. Chum Chum was messing with the speakers Erika bought with another dollar she found in her pocket. Turns out after every one she pulled out, another came. But she didn't need Fanboy or Chum Chum to know that. Right now, Erika had a fully functional room with huge speakers, a bed, small kitchen, everything a goth pre-teen girl could want on a small budget. Someone then banged on the door. Erika ran to it and opened it to find Kyle with his eyes screwed shut and fingers in his ears.

"Turn off that horrible sound you call music!" He yelled before opening his eyes to notice Erika standing there.

"Hello to you too new neighbor." She said loudly enough with humor. Then Chum Chum hit the 'MAX Volume' button and Kyle went flying. Erika had to hold onto the side of the wall to keep herself inside the apartment.


	3. Sigmund the Stuck up

Having a goth girl in the mix of all this gives off a whole world of possibilities! X3

* * *

><p>Fanboy and Chum Chum dragged their new friend to the entrance of Galaxy Hills Elementary. "...You guys, I'm not in elementary. I'm a middle schooler." She said, not very enthusiastic about repeating elementary. But of course they didn't listen, instead they ran inside saying how it was meatloaf monday.<p>

"I'm gonna teach it how to fetch!" Chum Chum said excitedly.

"The meatloaf was always nicer than the macaroni and cheese." Fanboy said. Erika sighed, then walked inside with her blue headsets on and Ipod cranked high to block out the annoying sounds of the other kids. She found that every stinking classroom was locked tight except for one classroom, which was filled with noise. A paper airplane hit her glasses as she walked inside. The teacher was just staring into space, angry of course.

"Ahem." Erika coughed into her mouth. That got the teachers attention.

"What?" He asked grouchily, but then a letter came up to him and he read it. "Oh great... another one? Well, go ahead and introduce yourself..." He grumbled. She raised her eyebrows and let out a breath, keeping her eyes to the ground so that she wouldn't see the class's eyes all on her.

"Hi, I'm Erika. Nice to meet you blah blah blah, hope we can be good friends." She closed, folding her arms over her chest. She saw Fanboy and Chum Chum gesturing to the seat next to them excitedly, they were slamming their hands on the desk and pointing at it. Seeing as there was nothing she could lose, she sat there and both boys looked very excited.

"Yes! Now, can you tell me the answer to number five?" Fanboy asked, doing his homework last minute. Erika took it, looked it over and made a face. The problems were crazy easy. Just simple multiplication with hundreds.

"Figure it out yourself Fanboy." She said, narrowing her eyes and then looking out the window.

"Mr. Mufflin! Shouldn't you pick up our homework? And Fanboy didn't do his!" Kyle looked at him, a evil smirk on his face. It irritated Erika for some odd reason.

"Who?" Mr. Mufflin asked, not knowing who this 'Fanboy' was.

"Oh, purple kid did his homework!" Fanboy said, struggling. Erika took in a deep breath and held out her hand.

"Hand it over." She said. Fanboy handed over a pencil and the assignment in a heartbeat. Erika focused on the multiplication, and was practically making smoke with the lead as she filled in the answers. Then she blew on it and handed both now filled paper and the pencil back to him. "Happy now?" She asked.

"Oh yes! Now if you can do the same with my english..."

"You're on your own there buddy." Erika looked back to the window and Fanboy sighed and got to work. Chum Chum laughed as Fanboy struggled with simple things such as nouns. Kyle didn't seem very happy to see that Fanboy now had a completed worksheet, and when he glared at the girl who helped, she just looked back at him with a smirk on her smug little face.

Lunch

As Fanboy and Chum Chum were getting their half unedible lunches, Erika picked through her ranch dressing with a carrot stick. Kyle came in front of her, slammed his tray in front of her, and sat down with a not so pleased look on his face. "I may not be able to get through to those idiots, but you can comprehend negative words when I say-" She shoved a carrot into his mouth.

"Smaller sentences please. I'm falling asleep listening here." She said, bored.

"Doing Fanboy's homework is BAD. Short enough for you?" He asked. Erika's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Bad for you, you mean. You just want to get him in trouble." She said, and before he began to rant she pulled on her headsets and put the volume on high. She just paid more attention to the sound of heavy dance music and the carrot rolling around in her hand. Something shook and she looked up to see Fanboy and Chum Chum were back, and right now just chatting. Then Fanboy seemed like he was talking to her and then he brought out a textbook. Kyle then looked at them angrily and said something. Chum Chum grabbed her headsets and flinched at the high volume coming from them.

"ARE YOU DEAF YET?" He asked, then she turned it off.

"NOT YET, BUT IF YOU KEEP YELLING AT ME I WILL BE SOON!" That caused some kids to stare at their strange yelling, but then they looked away.

"As I was saying, she isn't doing any more of your homework... because I'm telling the teacher on you!" Kyle said, grinning wickedly.

"Oh no, I'm just going to have her finish my algebra homework and then-" Erika sighed and looked at Chum Chum sadly.

"Is it always like this?"

"Can you do my math homework too?" Annoyed, the girl chomped on her carrot and shoved her sandwich into her mouth. Then she left the lunch room in a huff.

"Hm. Women." Fanboy said with a shrug.

Home: Erika's POV

One time... one STINKING time I do his homework, and he thinks I'll do all of it. Just to remove my anger from my systems, I threw in some CD and just randomly began to step to the beat. One two three four... one two, one two, three four... The numbers of the steps just went through my head as the huge speakers vibrated with the sounds. After lunch, avoiding those two were my main priority. They wanted me to do their homework, even the most easy ones like reading a small chapter that only consisted of two pages. It was ridiculous how lazy they were. Someone knocked on the door, and I refused to open it. I nailed a plank of wood to cover up the mail slot just to be safe. I turned down the volume and went to the door cautiously. "Who is it?" I asked in the most manly voice I could make to sound like I wasn't home, or that it was the wrong house.

"Erika, it's me. Kyle?" Relieved, I opened the door and let him in. Then shut it and set the door with a bunch of locks that I had no idea were there in the first place.

"So what brings you here? Want to complain about my music again or me helping Fanboy. Your choice on what to nag me about." This wasn't the first time he's been over. Sometimes I have the volume so loud he complains about it saying it shakes the walls with the vibrations or it's annoying to have to listen to it when he's trying to sleep.

"A little of both, and I was wondering if you could help me with-" I groaned.

"I thought you didn't like it that I did others homework! Now you want me to do yours?" Kyle narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you that I wasn't going to ask for any homework related thing! I'm just asking that you... accompany me for this... outing." He struggled to say it. My eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

"Are you... asking me out?" Kyle was surprised at that.

"No! It's just... you see, yesterday..."

Flashback

Kyle was walking down the sidewalks, completely alone after that magic show incident. He heard some screaming from somewhere, and something zipped right past him, causing him to tumble down into the sidewalk. "Well well well... if it isn't Kyle the constipator." He looked up to see Sigmund, his rival with a very attractive blond girl wearing a pink dress.

"It's Kyle the Conjuror as you very well know! And what do you want?"

"I'm just taking my newest female assistant out for a stroll. Isn't that right Selene?" Selene nodded. "And I see you're alone... again." He laughed. Kyle felt his pride swell and something he didn't think about just tumbled out.

"For your information, I just dropped off my companion and was heading back to my home!"

"And might I ask who this sad person is?"

"Um..." Only one name popped in his head. "Erika! She's really nice."

"Obviously. She'd have to have a lot of tolerance for a failure like you. Oh, how about I meet her... here tommorrow at five?" Kyle blanched, not expecting him wanting to meet her.

"Um... she's got a dentists appointment at that time."

"Then the day after. Be sure to bring someone not invisible." He mocked, then both Selene and Sigmund disappeared in a cloud of sparkles. Kyle was wide eyed and panicking.

End of Flashback

"...I don't know if I should laugh at your expense or hit you for even bringing a girl you barely know into this!" I yelled, not believing he would have gotten me into this crazy mess.

"Please! Just do this one favor and show up! He'll show me up if I don't bring SOMEONE tommorrow!" I then got a wicked idea and grinned like a maniac. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes."

The Next Day, 4: 58, 3rd POV

Kyle stood there, humiliated and regretting even agreeing to this. "I should have just groveled, it would have saved me from this..." Chum Chum stoof next to him, wearing makeup, a wig, a hat, and a yellow dress. Chum Chum was giggling at this because Erika had told him it was a game. Fanboy sat in a tree, watching and fighting many laughs. Sigmund would be there any minute now and Kyle was praying to whatever was listening to make him cancel. Chum Chum's watch beeped.

"Kyle, I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Can't you hold it?"

"Noooo! I gotta wee!"

"Fine. But hurry!" Chum Chum ran off to the nearest bathroom, and then changed out of his dress, then climbed up with Fanboy in the tree. "Is it starting?"

"No, but I hope soon!" Kyle was waiting impatiently for Chum Chum, but then Sigmund and Selene arrived in another poof of sparkles.

"Ah, so she is invisible?" Sigmund snickered. Kyle fumed.

"No! she's just in the bathroom."

"You Kyle, are a horrible liar! See Selene? She is what my work and success has brought me, and look what yours brought you-"

"Kyle! Kyle I'm so sorry, the bathroom had a huge line!" Kyle turned around to see Erika running towards them. She let down her black hair and now it was at her shoulders, wore a white t-shirt with black sleeves, jean skirt, a dark ribbon in her hair, black and white stockings, and her sneakers. She still had on her thick rimmed glasses which made her look smart yet cute. The boys in the tree were at the edge of the branch, edging for what would happen next.

"Hey Erika." He looked to see Sigmund was surprised that Kyle was actually telling something he thought was the truth. When she stood next to him Kyle looked at her like he was going to murder her.

"Oh man you should have seen your face when you thought I'd really leave you with Chum Chum..." Erika snickered.

"You are going to pay dearly for that scare." Kyle hissed, but then smiled and pretended she was his girlfriend. "Sigmund, Selene, this is Erika."

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." She looked at Selene and she wasn't very happy. In fact she seemed kind of... furious. She glared at Erika with a hateful eye. Erika seemed surprised, but shook off the hate she was getting and held out her hand to the blond, hoping to get a positive reaction. Instead, Selene took her hand, but then dug her red nails deep into her skin. "AGH!" She pulled back, only to find nail marks on her palm.

"Your assistant needs to learn manners!" Kyle said, looking at the wound.

"She's fine. It is you who needs to learn manners! No woman deserves to be with a fail as you. Come Erika, I will make you happy." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sigmund, you can't have every girl that you see me with!" Kyle fought. But his rival ignored him.

"What about her?" She asked.

"About who?" Sigmund snapped his fingers and Selene was gone in an instant. Kyle was now worried. Sigmund was going to show him up yet again and try to take his fake date. Erika grabbed Kyle's hand with her uninjured one and stomped off, ignoring Sigmund's calls and just grinding her teeth angrily. They could hear Fanboy and Chum Chum giggling really hard, and then they fell out of the tree.

"We never mention today. Understand?" Kyle asked.

"Understood." Erika let go of his hand and massaged her bleeding one. "The heck... what was her problem?"

"She must have known Sigmund would do something like that. He does that to every girlfriend of his."

"Son of a bitch..." Erika muttered.


	4. Battle of the Bopping Part 1

I just enjoy writing this so much. X3

* * *

><p>Erika walked into the Frosty mart with her headsets on to find Fanboy and Chum Chum running for their lives from Boog, who was trying to bop them. "I can't go a day without finding something ridiculous going on..." She muttered, then went into one of the aisles to get batteries for her dead tv remote. Something then hit her on the head. "OW!" She rubbed her head and looked up to see Boog laughing and now hitting Fanboy and Chum Chum. Rolling her dark eyes, she went back to looking for batteries that were the right size. "Sixtuple A's... quadruple A's... ah, there's the triple." She picked up a package and a freezy freeze, then set them on the counter. She got hit on the head again, making her brain start to hurt. She laid down a five on the counter, but before she even got her change, Boog hit her again and this time, with enough force to break her headsets. It snapped the arch and the speakers landed on the floor, dead. Fanboy and Chum Chum were hugging the Freezy freeze maker in terror as Boog tried to hit them. Something made chills go down his spine, and when he turned there was one of the scariest things alive.<p>

"Oh man! THERE'S A MONSTER- Oh wait... that's a girl! Hahahaha!" He laughed, pointing.

"_**GRRRRRRRRR..." **_She was seething mad, holding the remanents of her headsets. Her eyes were glowing red and you could practically see blackness pouring out of her pores. Boog was about to bop her on the head again, when she grabbed his huge hand and bent it backwards.

"EAGH!" He fell to his knees in pain, the girl showing no mercy. Then with her other hand, she punched his face and the pure rage from that hit sent him flying back into the canned goods. He groaned in pain, then she put her foot on his chest and leered down at him.

**_"NEVER... Break my headsets AGAIN! Or you will pay with something very dear to your heart." _**She hissed, pointing straight to Boog's favorite game, the Chimp Chomp. Boog gasped.

"No! Don't hurt my baby!" Then she snarled and picked up a cheap headset from the music section.

"I'll get some better ones later..." She muttered, then bought her things and left. Fanboy and Chum Chum looked after her, frightened. But when they looked at Boog he was just laying there sucking his thumb.

"That... was... awesome! Like a fight between good and evil!" Chum Chum said.

"Finally! Someone stood up to Boog!" Fanboy said happily, but then Boog whimpered. Lenny looked terrified as well, and some people just passing outside had seen the entire thing.

"Boog lost to a little girl!" One said.

"Wow, he's gotten soft!"

"No! Wait, I can still bop!" Boog yelled, getting up. He bopped Fanboy on his flat head. People then spread out, and the gossip began to spread that Boog, the bopping bully, had been defeated. He fell to his knees, devastated.

"Oh come on Boog! Things aren't going to change just because of one little incident..." Fanboy said, not even sure himself.

"Yeah! You can still bop people!" Chum Chum agreed. Boog sighed.

"You guys really think so?"

"We know so!" They both said at the same time. Then they ran to the freezy freeze leaving Boog to contemplate and possibly cry himself out of depression.

The Next Day

Boog wiped the tables, still in a down mood until a customer came in. He cracked his knuckles, but the customer didn't even seem scared. He just got some stuff, and without one ounce of fear, he bought what he wanted. "Hey guy! You forgot your... BOP!" Boog tried to bop him, but the guy just walked away, Boog missing. "That never happened before! ...I'M LOSING MY BOP!" He screamed, clutching his head. He tried it again and again with the other customers, even a baby. All of them were unbopped and didn't even look afraid of the bops now that Erika had proven that bops could be avoidable. "She's ruined my life! AAGH!"

"So snot bubbles can be contained with the lunch glop and be preserved for a week! Check it out!" Fanboy and Chum Chum had just came in, and Fanboy was holding the cafeteria glop and inside of it was a disgusting snot bubble.

"...Boog?" Chum Chum asked, running to the fallen Boog smacking his head against the counter.

"That she-devil has ruined my life... I CAN'T BOP ANYMORE!" He sobbed, and Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped. Then a confetti cannon popped and the two boys began to dance in celebration. "So instead of bopping you all, I'm shutting down the freezy freeze machine!" He said in anger, then unplugged it. The boys stopped celebrations and screamed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" Chum Chum screamed.

"THE FREEZY FREEZES ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING US ALIVE!" Fanboy cried out. "WE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER!" He sobbed, then showed pictures of him and Chum Chum with the freezy freeze at the beach, at a movie, playing videogames, playing outside. But then a lightbulb came above Fanboy's head in the middle of his sobs. But then it died. Chum Chum ran up, undid the lightbulb, and replaced it with a candle.

"Sorry Fanboy, I'm out of lightbulbs for the week."

"It's fine, oh! Now I have the idea again!"

The Next Day, School

Erika walked the halls, ignoring the kids looking at her fearfully. Her earphones were in as she went to her locker and took out some notebooks. When she shut the door she saw Kyle. Pulling off the headsets, she looked at him with an exhasperated look. "If this is about Boog, I can explain-" Kyle showed her a poster crudely made on construction paper. The handwriting was barely legible. "Fight Night, tonight at The Frosty Mart parking lot. The competitors... Boog vs. Erika?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Kyle with a horrified expression.

"Why did you agree to that?" He asked.

"I didn't! This is actually the first I've heard of this fight night." She's heard it actually, she just never paid attention. People were talking about it everywhere, people even greeted her saying she was gonna beat up Boog again.

"Well, look who its being run by." Kyle said, pointing to the bottom.

"It's Fanboy and Chum Chum isn't it?" She asked, not even having to look to know they did it. He made a face that said 'unfortunately, yes'. She sighed and crushed the paper in her fist. Kyle had to take a few steps back, afraid that she'll take out her temper on him. A lot of people were afraid now, thinking that she would take Boog's place for being the bopping bully. "Where are those idiots?" But then there was a uproar of the newest news and she was bombarded with questions, Kyle caught in the midst and unable to navigate himself out of the crowd. Erika climbed up the lockers and used the light fixtures like monkey bars to get to class.

"Please go everyone! I- OW! I need to get to class! Please!" Kyle asked, getting crushed under the crowd. Erika arrived at the class, heavily breathing from all the energy used to travel. Her fingers were burning from the lights she ended up touching. Only a handful of kids were in the class, not including the two who started all of the mess. Then the window opened and the two climbed in.

"We'll accept more bets during the fight!" Chum Chum yellled out the window at the fans. Erika grabbed both of them by their capes and glared at them.

"Please don't hurt my beautiful face!" Fanboy cried out.

"I need to be alive for the fight!" Chum Chum said with equal fear.

"When were you planning on telling me that you planned a fight for me and Boog?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Chum Chum looked at Fanboy with worry.

"I thought you told her!"

"No, I thought you did! Well, now that you know, Boog wants a rematch and if he wins he'll turn back on the freezy freeze machine and he'll be the bopping bully everyone knows and hates!" Fanboy said.

"Well I'm not doing it! It's a waste of effort anyways to fight him because he's-"

"Too strong?" Fanboy asked.

"Too powerful?" Chum Chum added.

"Too biiiiig?"

"Too thick?"

"More like too stupid. Besides, that was all just instinct fighting against him." She said. Chum Chum then grabbed her headsets. "EAGH! Give those back!" She tried to grab them, but Fanboy picked up Chum Chum and held him away from her grasp.

"Fight Boog and you get them back." He said.

"Oh, and you have to lose!" Chum Chum added. Erika sighed then nodded.

"Fine. But is all this really necissary?" Then the door slammed open and Kyle got flung right in and crashed into some desks. The bell rang, and Kyle lifted his hand to show he was still alive.

"I'm okay, thank you for being concerned... eghh..." He then fainted from exhaustion.

The Frosty Mart, 7:00 PM

Boog stood in the center of the parking lot, where people surrounded. "Almost time to fight! Did that little girl get scared?" He mocked. But then Erika pushed through the crowd and popped out in front of him, face grave.

"One lose and you get your headsets, so suck it up..." She muttered to herself. Chum Chum came to the center, wearing a fake mustache and referree clothing.

"Okay! First one down for five seconds is the supreme bopper! Boog, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just start it! Oh man how I've waited for this..."

"Erika, are you ready?" Chum Chum asked. The girl tightened her pony tail and nodded, just crossing her arms. "Alrighty then! FIGHT!" A bell was rung, and Boog let out a fierce battlecry. Erika just stood there, bored and just wanting to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger until next chapter. Who will win? The bullying bopper? Or the goth? Find out next chapter!<strong>


	5. Battle of the Bopping part 2

PLAY THE AWESOME ACTION MUSIC! :D

* * *

><p>Boog charged at Erika, angry that she had taken his name. "YOU WILL PAY WITH BOPS!" He threw his fist and Erika dodged. Cheering and boos were heard very loudly. As if on instinct, she grabbed Boog's arm and threw him onto the ground. The two costumed boys gaped as Erika panted and Boog struggled to get up.<p>

"What are you doing? You have to lose!" Fanboy yelled.

"Sorry! It's just hard not to react!" She yelled back, wiping some sweat off her forehead. Kyle shoved through the crowd and watched while sitting on a lawnchair and eating popcorn. "Hmph... some support." She muttered, then while she was distracted Boog punched her in the face, making her fall back onto her butt. The punch was so sudden her glasses had cracked. They fell off her face, and then the other lens shattered on the cold ground.

"ONE... TWO..." Erika just sat there, staring at the reminescents of her glasses. "THREE... BANANA... FIVE! BOOG WINS!" Chum chum cried out. The entire crowd went silent as Erika's eyes were squinted and could no longer see a thing.

"I'll have to buy some new ones tommorrow." She said to herself as she got up and brushed off her pants squinting.

"Oh my..." Kyle said, seeing Boog come up from behind her.

" BOOG HAS BLINDED HER AND SHE IS DEFEATED!" Fanboy yelled, but Boog wouldn't listen. Instead he picked her up by her hair and began to slam her head into the pavement.

"AGH! AGH!" She screamed out. Chum Chum and Fanboy clung to Boog's arms to try to stop him.

"Boog! You already won!" Chum Chum said.

"I don't care anymore! Right now all I want is revenge!" He roared, then hit her head against the pavement again. People began to get angry, because just bopping someone was fine but he was taking it too far. But before they could make a move, Erika grabbed Boog's arm.

"I've had enough of this bullshit..." She muttered angrily, one eye open and practically glowing in anger. Then almost effortlessly she got up and threw Boog into a brick wall. She patted her dusty hands off and wiped all the gravel on her face. Her eyes covered by her bangs, she looked around. "What the hell you people looking at? SCRAM!" She yelled, then the entire crowd fled in fear. Boog may have won but the female was not a force to be reckoned with. Fanboy and Chum Chum were just standing there alone. They ran up to her to find that she was practically blind without her glasses. She felt around on the floor helplessly.

"Are you a blind?" Chum Chum asked. Erika felt his head and height.

"Without my glasses, pretty much. Do you mind showing me to my home?" She asked with squinted shut eyes. Fanboy took her by her ponytail and they began to drag her home. "EAGH! THAT HURTS!" She screamed. Meanwhile, Kyle was just getting up from that rapid stampede of people only to find he was alone.

"Hello? Anyone?" He noticed a girls screaming only to see Fanboy and Chum Chum dragging the blind girl away.

Erika's Home

She climbed up onto her couch, eyes still squinted. "I swear if I could still see I'd hit you both upside the heads..."

"So what do you got in here?" Fanboy asked, going through her kitchen.

"I found candy!" Chum Chum cried out, picking up a bag from inside the drawer. They both cheered and then began to snack on the contents while Erika hunted for her bathroom.

"I know I bought some contacts... now if only I can find them..." She muttered, hitting other things. She felt some chocolate flying from the bag onto her skin. "You guys owe me big time." But they only ignored her and stuffed their faces still. "Why couldn't I have been put in a show where the main characters aren't idiots?" She asked herself. Something exploded in her kitchen.

"I didn't touch the microwave!" Fanboy yelled. Finally finding her contacts, she came out of the bathroom and all the chaos she can clearly see now all stopped. "Woah."

"Woooooow!" Chum Chum climbed onto her shoulder. "Do you have a glass eye?"

"No. My eyes are just a little red from wearing glasses so long..." She blinked a bit and tears came out from the horrible pain.

"SHE'S CRYING!" Fanboy cried out. "I'm sorry we got you in that mess! Just stop crying!" Erika just blinked, and more tears fell out through the redness of her eyes. Fanboy and Chum Chum had no idea what to do, thinking that they made a girl cry.

"Please uh, just stop crying!"

"I'm not crying you guys." She sat down and wiped her eyes from the pain. But more tears came out and made her look even more like she cried. They began to freak out, but then it got so bad she had to kick them out because it was getting late.

"How can we make it up to you?" Fanboy asked.

"Just go home you guys." She slammed the door in their faces then popped in a CD. "Na na na na na na~" She hummed to the tune of the music as she swept the wrappers off her floor.

The Fanlair

Fanboy paced back and forth as Chum Chum tried to watch tv. "Fanboy just give it a rest! She obviously just wants us to leave her alone so she can feel better." Chum Chum said.

"Ohh no, that's just what she wants you to think!"

"Women are hard to figure out!" Chum Chum sighed.

"That's why I will not rest until- Oooh! Man-Arctica is on!" Fanboy jumped onto the couch and they watched the special three hour marathon. By the time it finished it was already midnight.

"Aw man! I'll come up with something tommorrow..." Fanboy said, getting in bed.

"Goodnight Fanboy!" Chum Chum said, snuggling into the bed.

The Next Morning

Erika arrived at school carefully, eyes now feeling more comfortable with the contacts as she walked inside. Not many people bothered with her but the ones who did notice just went on with their own buisness. She sighed, happier now. But when she walked into the classroom she was smothered in apologies from both boys as they were at their feet begging for forgiveness. Then Fanboy noticed something and stood. "Hey... you're not crying anymore!"

"Like I said yesterday... I wasn't crying!" She yelled.

"But you were! Explain all the bitter tears!" Chum Chum said.

"There was tears be- Wait how did you know they were bitter?" she was answered with Chum Chum holding a tiny bottle and then drinking it.

"They were very bitter." He said, sticking out his tongue.

"...EW! But I just wasn't used to contacts just yet so..."

"Okay thats great! Now I can get rid of the fifty hundred letters of apology hanging over your head." Fanboy said. She looked up to see a huge net full of letters.

"The hell-" Fanboy let go of the rope holding it up and it fell on top of her.


	6. Jailbreak

WAKALAKA!~ :D I'm sorry, some of the story might be a little cheesy. I stared at some parts of this, thinking, _WTF... did I really just write this...? _XD

* * *

><p>Erika poked at her glop, disgusted. Then it poked her back angrily, making her flinch and rub the spot it poked. She blinked away the sleepiness from her eyes. She had spent all last night studying for a large test and listening to music. After the test finished, she had passed out and slept on til the bell rang for lunch. Fanboy tried to put milk on his glop, but it hissed. "Is this stuff even edible?" She asked, poking it with a spork, but then Chum Chum ate his in one bite.<p>

"Nope! But..." Chum Chum grew huge. "IT MAKES ME GROW HUGE!" Erika gaped as she looked up then Chum Chum broke the ceiling and picked up Fanboy, Erika, and Kyle.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Fanboy said, standing on Chum Chum's head. Erika sat in Chum Chum's palm and Kyle held onto his finger, praying not to fall.

"I wonder if I could take some of that pig slop home tonight..." She wondered, then zoned out to some music from her mp3 player. "Wakalaka..." She grinned and closed her eyes, then lay down.

"How could you be so calm?" Kyle yelled, his grip slipping.

"TO THE... where should we go?" Fanboy asked.

"I dunno. Back to school? It's only..." Chum Chum checked his watch with Man-Arctica on it. "12:30."

"We aren't going to get away with this mischeif unless..." Kyle summoned his personal elf. "Make a note, excusing me from school as well as..." He looked at the one who didn't drive him to the point of insanity. "Do you want to be part of this? You'll have to beg." Kyle said with a smirk.

"I don't really care..." Erika said, surprising him as she sheilded her eyes from the sun's rays. "I'll take detention or whatever, I just wanna sleep..." She muttered, then climbed up into Chum Chum's hair and nestled there. "Heheh... your hair smells like peanut butter." That was the last thing heard from Chum Chum's head and then light snoring. Bells began to ring back at the school, and then a sudden alarm.

"Just for me then." Kyle said, The elf sighed, then wrote it and handed it over.

"That teacher of yours is not going to fall for this twice." He said before disappearing.

"WE'VE GOT DITCHERS!" Cried out the teacher, and there was a sudden sound of barking.

"They're coming after us! Run you idiot! RUN!" The sound of dogs was getting louder. Chum Chum ran, his footsteps booming. Fanboy held onto Chum Chum's finger for dear life. All of a sudden, Chum Chum began to shrink.

"Oh no! The glop is wearing off!" The giant cried out. He stumbled, and all of them landed in a trash pile. Erika was still on Chum Chum's head as he shrunk.

"...eehh... shut up..." She mumbled, rolling over onto her side. By now, Chum Chum was to his normal size. But now his head was being crushed by her abdomen.

"P-Please get off me!" He mumbled. Fanboy and Kyle looked out past the trash pile, now covered in garbage. The dogs stood in front of the pile, sniffing around, then ran off to search for the scent they lost.

"That was close... you idiots! What are you thinking? No wait, I know, NOTHING." He snickered at his own joke, but no one was paying any attention to him, because Fanboy was looking around, and Chum Chum was trying to roll Erika off him.

"I don't wanna go shopping mommy..." She mumbled, finally moving.

"Where do we go now...?" Chum Chum asked, bored. Suddenly, the smell of nachos wafted through the air. Fanboy's and Chum Chum's mouths began to water, and ran off to find the delicious source. Kyle didn't know whether to follow the crazy idiots, or stay behind with Erika who was napping and was very close to rolling on a pile of broken glass. He kicked her a bit, trying to get her to wake up. She groaned, and looked up at him.

"What the hell man...? I was just about to take over the land of the tacos..." She moaned out, disappointed. Kyle looked at her oddly.

"You were about to roll on glass, and we're going somewhere. Those idiots have run off again." She only groaned and got up, but then flinched. In her side was a small chunk of glass.

"O-Ow..." She winced. Kyle flinched, as some blood seeped out onto her shirt and stained it. He sighed.

"Hold still." He took out his Necronomicon and found a spell for injuries, and with it, he chanted "Healius, WOUNDUS!" The glass disappeared, and the wound stitched itself up.

"Wow. That's the first actual successful magic I've ever seen you do." She said, impressed. But then saw that the wound was sealed... and it was green. "It's still pretty good. I can't feel it at least." She said. Kyle was prideful for a moment before she went off to find Fanboy and Chum Chum. She looked back at him, with grateful eyes.

"You're not as much of a..." She began to think of an appropriate word. "nincompoop, as I thought you were." She laughed a little. Kyle 's eyes widened, and he fumed with embarrassment. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get those boys before they're dragged back to the school by nets." She put her hands in her pockets and walked off. Kyle was glaring at her backside, but then heard dogs barking, and ran after her.

Later

As the dogs mauled their faces and used them as chew toys, Erika sat on the fence and watched in humor as the boys were being mauled, and somehow Kyle had been thrown into the mess. "HELP ALREADY WOULD YOU?" He yelled, a dog then bit his ear. She just yawned loudly and looked down to them, scratching her cheek casually.

"Nah... You guys seem to have the situation under control." She mocked. Kyle glared at her, but Fanboy and Chum Chum seemed to be having a great time until Mr. Mufflin came and put them all in his net.

"You all are serving detention... FOR A WEEK!" He yelled. They were all full of dread, and since they had no excuses, the punishment was all the worst.

"Well what was the point of escaping school?" Kyle asked, glaring.

"...I don't know..." Fanboy said, confused.

"Neither do I!" Chum Chum said. Erika and Kyle groaned, and now trying to ignore the chattering. At the school, Erika just stared out the window during detention, her headsets plugged in so that she could ignore Fanboy and Chum Chum, while Kyle was studying for a future attempt to re-admit himself to Milkweed academy. He was so focused, he didn't notice Chum Chum behind him, only until he snatched the book away. Kyle burst in anger, and before chum Chum could use some of the pages to color on, Erika took it away and handed it back to Kyle.

"Chum Chum, you should know better. Now apologize to Kyle or I don't get you and Fanboy a treat after detention." She scolded. Chum Chum's and Fanboy's eyes were wide, hearing the word 'treat', and could only imagine what she could mean. Quickly, Chum Chum apologized and both costumed boys were now giddy with excitement. Kyle was surprised yet again by the dark female. No matter how many times he thought he finally understood her, she surprised him over and over again.

_Females are a strange race. _He thought, going back to his studies. Mr. Mufflin didn't even seem to care, all he was doing was napping on his desk. He didn't even notice the boys swinging like monkeys on the ceiling lights.


	7. Pissed off

:P being goth doesn't mean you are depressed all the time. Or have tattoos or a lot of piercings. You can just love being the darker looking person.

* * *

><p>Erika walked to school in the rain, not caring that it was soaking her. She forgot to take a shower that morning, so it was more of a blessing really. Then something blocked the water going through her hair as she rubbed it. She looked up in annoyance to see Sigmund magically levatating a umbrella above them. Her annoyance increased tenfolds as she continued to walk in silence, hoping that he would just go away. But no avail, he kept persuing as she walked to school witch was another four blocks away. She turned around, narrowing her eyes at him. He only smiled. "What do you want? You're creeping me out!" She spat, crossing her arms.<p>

"Oh, now is that any way for a young ladyt to talk? Come, I will get you some nicer and dryer things to wear, and-" She just turned on her heel and commenced walking to school again, the water getting in her hair again and she continued scrubbing the remanants of the shampoo out of her head, the soap dripping onto the ground. "Listen to me when I talk to you, it's rude to alk away when a person speaks to you!" He said, coming up right in front of her and the rain stopping again around her head. The last of the soap finally dripped out, and her hands were free, so she just looked him right in the eyes.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, and I don't want to be bothered hearing your horrible accent any more." She spat, then walked away again, the school now in distance. Sigmund was just getting more and more interested in the girl after every word she spat at his face.

"Are you REALLY Kyle the Constipator's companion?" He pryed.

"It's Kyle the Conjuror, and yes, I am." She said, finally reaching the front door of the school. Sigmund put his hand on her shoulder, and she tried to rip herself away from his grasp. Finally his hand pulled back and she turned around and wrung her hair from all the excess cold water. The front door opened, showing Fanboy and Chum Chum standing there with their eyes wide.

"IT'S SIGMUND! Can I have your autograph again? The ones in my eyelids went away." Chum Chum said.

"Can I have your autograph in my eyelids too?" Fanboy asked. As they were being obsessive, Erika slipped away into the school, her footsteps and entire form dripping, but she didn't care. The minute she was in the classroom, the late bell rang. he was breathing hard as she walked to her desk and sat there, a puddle beginning to form around her. She sneezed and sniffed loudly, shivering now. Fanboy and Chum Chum ran inside, then were caught in Mr. Mufflin's late net and were attacked by the goat.

"Thank god..." Erika said, then layed her head on the desk, completely exhausted. She fell asleep, not even minding the screams and constant chattering of the students. Mr. Mufflin was too busy with whatever he did besides teach the class to notice her. Kyle tapped her head with his pencil. "Whaaat?" She whined.

"Why on earth are you sleeping and wet?" He asked,

"... I used the rain to wash my hair, and I'm tired because I stayed up late and your 'friend' Sigmund bothered me on the way here." She said, using air quotes on the word friend. The name got his attention right away.

"What did he do?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Tried to hit on me, then questioned if i was really your girl." She answered, still shivering. Kyle's anger caused him to get his spell right and her entire body dried off within seconds. Her hair frizzed up.

"That jerk doesn't know when to give up!" He said, grinding his teeth.

"Woah... calm down Kyle. I rejected him if that's what you're worried about." Erika said, smoothing down her frizzy black hair and wiped the vapor off her glasses.

"Good. You'll end up in the fifth dimension if you allow him." He said, not a hint of sarcasm. Erika shivered a little, and pulled on her headsets and played loud rock music so the teacher's droning wasn't heard as she fell asleep. "I must do something before Sigmund decides to do something rash..." Kyle said to himself, bringing out his necronomicon.

Lunch

"Erika!" Yo called out to her as the gothic girl lined up for the slop.

"Hi..." She said, wondering exactly why this pink and giggly girl would talk to her.

"I'm having a sleepover on Saturday, and so, I was thinking maybe you and Chum Chum can come over!"

_Ah. So that's what it's about... using me to get to Chum Chum. _Erika thought, raising her brow. "...I don't really know... I'm not much fun at sleep overs..." She said modestly, trying to avoid going.

"Oh don't worry! You aren't the only one going!" Yo said happily. "Please tell me you can come! I need you two to be there!" She begged with huge teary puppy dog eyes. Erika sighed in defeat.

"...Maybe." She said, just for the girl to leave her be. Yo sprung in immediate happiness and cheered.

"That's great! Be there, ok?" Yo said, then sprang to go to her friends without letting Erika say another word. She was indeed about to say something to ensure her not being there, but it was too late now.

"Well that's great..." She muttered, then went to take a seat with Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle. She put on her headsets to ignore the chattering of Yo about her plans with Chum Chum at her sleepover.

"What did Yo want?" Kyle asked, pooking at his hissing slop.

"She wants me to go to some stupid slumber party... and to bring Chum Chum along." She said, flipping through her sountracks.

"That's awesome! We're going on a sleepover Chum Chum!" Fanboy said, and the two boys began to dance and jump around.

"JUST, Chum Chum." She said, looking up at them and they had practically froze in time, their joy only seconds lasting until they were upset.

"I don't wanna go if Fanboy doesn't!" Chum Chum cried. They hugged each other tightly.

"I don't wanna go period..." She said, shuffling her hair and glaring at her slop.

"Then why did you accept?" Kyle asked. "Honestly, you public school children are so stupid." She cracked an eye open at him, pissed.

"for your information... She didn't even let me say no." She said, cheeks puffing out in anger cutely. She got up after swallowing her slop whole, and stomped off.


	8. REALLY pissed off

I am now teaming up with Samantha1105, to make a fanboy and chum chum story with both our girls, Rima and Erika. This fanfic will continue, but the other one will be in her account. Its on her RUN KYLE RUN! Story. It doesn't have anything to do with this story, because the story plot is much more different. Go check out Samantha1105's fanfics, they're really good!

* * *

><p><span>After School; the next day <span>

Erika stood in front of the door of Yo, taking a sharp intake of oxygen before ringing the bell. Yo opened the door almost instantly. "Hey Erika! Can't wait for the sleepover tonight? Where's Chum Chum? Is he coming?" She asked, getting right to the point. Erika stroked her mp3 player for comfort, knowing this conversation won't end well.

"Yeah... about that... you see, I can't make it, I have some other plans for tonight..." She excused lamely. Yo's attitude instantly dropped.

"Whyyyy?" She whined, big teary eyes.

"Well, I had already promised to hang out with some friends..." Erika looked away. "And Chum Chum doesn't want to come without Fanboy." Yo instantly got angry.

"Fine... Fanboy can come too... but he has to leave before we go to bed! And chum Chum stays!" She said, thinking that made it all better.

"No, I mean-" Erika had the door slammed in her face before she could say one last thing. "..." She kicked the garbage next to the door angrily. "Forget this." She huffed.

Fanlair

"C'mon Manarctica! Beat in Global Warmer's face with your hammer of frost!" Chum chum yelled.

"You can defeat him Manarctica! So easily!" Fanboy yelled. There was a loud knocking at the door. "Chum Chum! Get the door!"

"No! You do it! I wanna watch too!" He said.

"But this is the best part!"

"I know!" The door slammed open, and outside stood Erika, angry and tired. It began to thunder and rain harshly on her head. "Oh, hey Erika." Fanboy said, waving to her and not even looking at her, his eyes still on the screen. She walked inside and kicked the door shut. When the commercials flipped on, they immediately pounced on her soaking wet body.

"GET OFF!" She yelled, both guys strangling her with hugs.

"You're here to play with us! WOOT!" Fanboy yelled. Chum Chum ran to their box, and when he opened it, toys exploded from it.

"O-Oh god..." Erika said, eyes wide in fear as a tsunami of toys came at her. It crashed on her head, and sending all three of them upstairs.

"Marco!" Fanboy said.

"Polo!" Chum chum yelled.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Erika popped her head back up out of the toys, still angry. Even more so when Fanboy grabbed her head.

"Gotcha Chum Chum!" He squeezed her head tight. And the only reason she couldn't shove him off was that her arms were stuck in something.

"Lemme go Fanboy!" She yelled.

"Oh! Erika! You wanna play too? Polo!" he swam off before she could answer. Shepulled on her arm until it popped out with the other. There was a knocking at the door.

"Fanboy! I can't get to the door!" Chum chum yelled.

"That's alright! We'll dive!" Fanboy was holding onto a miniature submarine, and they dove under the toys. The front door opened, and everyone came flooding out of the Fanlair. All the toys coming out like a tsunami onto the streets. When Erika became concious again, she found herself lying on the sidewalk, some toys sprawled about, and a weird red duck on the ground next to her. It had braces and wore a cape. Sitting up, she held it, knowing something wasn't right with the bear as it was really familiar looking.

"Quack! Let go of me you simple minded pea brained ninny!" Oh yeah... It was very familiar. Erika tilted her head, a little dumbfounded as everything began to piece together.

"...Kyle?" She really was not in the mood for anything stupid.

"Of course it's me!" he yelled, irritated. "Quack!" Erika's mood changed a little, and she was chuckling a bit. "Quack! Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" He yelled. Chum chum popped out of a pile of action figurs and dolls.

"What is that?" He asked curiously, poking at its feathers. "Can we eat it? I'm starving." then his tummy growled.

"No you are not going to- Quack! eat me!" The duck said in an english accent. Chum chum was amazed.

"Wow! Is that Kyle?"

"Yes." Erika was still chuckling a little. "Exactly what kind of spell did you get wrong?" She asked, sniggering. Kyle glared.

"For your information I was cursed... By Sigmund."

"Why?" Asked Erika, wondering why theannoying white haired wizard would bother with him.

"I tried..." He was trying to avoid eye contact with her, angry. Fanboy then plopped out of nowhere.

"Hey, you think we can get Sigmund the Sorcerer to perform in our class?" Fanboy asked.

"That would be so cool!" Chum chum said, sparkly eyed.

"Why would I want that show off to perform at our school? Quack!"

"I think it's a marvelous idea." Sigmund said from behind them. They all jumped a little. "Like my latest trick? I thought it was appropriate since Kyle is a... Quack!" Fanboy and Chum chum laughed, but it was too stupid of a joke for Erika to laugh at. Kyle wasn't amused.

"Turn him back." Erika said plainly.

"Now why would I do that? I bet he'd make a good pet... If he doesn't constipated on your floor..." He chuckled. Kyle whacked angrily, spouting angry words and hateful language.

"... I'm tired." Erika muttered, putting down the duck. Kyle kept quacking angrily.

"Oh, have they worn you out? Shall I prepare something for... Us, my dear?" He smiled evilly at Kyle who was getting angrier by the second. "I'll have the finest steak waiting for at us at my home, and if youallay your cards right, I'll let you sleep in the room Selene used to-"

"I'm tired... Of your stupid face popping up wherever I go!" Erika yelled, raising her foot off the ground, and surprising herself and her friends, she roundhouse kicked Sigmund across the face, sending him into a wall spinning. Kyle, Chum chum, and Fanboy were wide eyed and jaws hit the ground all the way back to their heads. Sigmund lay in the rubble, twitching and in immense pain. Then he disappeared.

"Woah! He vanished!" Fanboy said.

"I knew you would be reluctant to be with me, but you my dear take shyness to a whole new level!" Sigmund smirked as he stood on the rooftops. Erika frowned, and bared her teeth at him. Kyle was really pissed off now, hoping that Sigmund had at least gotten a injury. "See you at school... My dear." He winked, then disappeared.


	9. And all hell broke loose

WOOOOOOO! :D I think I've finally decided what I'm gonna do for a romantic thing!~ This story needs it! :o

* * *

><p>Fanboy and Chum Chum were bouncing on the walls and ceiling of the convenience store like they were made out of rubber. Both extremely excited for Sigmund's performence at the school. Lenny was having a horrible time, trying to get them to not destroy everything. Erika was watching the mayhem from afar, angrily crunching on a bag of chips and sitting on the counter. Kyle was sitting on the counter next to her, his feathers ruffled and occassionally quacking.<p>

"Why did that son of a gun decide to come?" She muttered.

"Who knows..." Kyle muttered.

"I think I'm gonna skip tomorrow." Erika said, sighing. Fanboy and Chum Chum came flying at her after Lenny hitting them with his broom. They both hit her dead on, and made her fall backwards onto the ground. Kyle quacked from surprise. Chum chum landed on her stomach, and Erika found herself nose to nose with Fanboy, their lips only a mere breath away. She looked at him with an unamused expression, a small pink tint on her cheeks showing her embarrassment.

"Uhh..." Fanboy flailed before getting up into his feet and Chum chum rolled off before she got up, her eyes unreadable. "Ha ha ha! Whoops!" He laughed, blushing slightly as that was the closest to a girl he's ever gotten. Shaking her head with a tiny blush of pink blooming across her cheeks, Erika rubbed her skull.

"Damn it I need some aspirin..." Looking up, Chum Chum even seemed surprised and Kyle looked like he was about to burst with laughter at both Erika's and Fanboy's embarrassed expressions. She looked down, and fought the need to turn him into duck soup. Instead, she took her leave and made her way to the door, Lenny praying that the other three take her example and leave.

"What about Yo's slumber party?" Chum Chum asked.

"What about it? I'm not interested in stuff like painting nails and braiding hair while talking about clothes." Erika said. "And besides..." She grinned at them slightly. "What's a party without you guys?" Chum Chum began to get teary eyes, and hugged her. She laughed slightly and hugged him back. Fanboy glomped them both and Kyle just sat there, calling them all ninnies as they shared the love. Then Fanboy grabbed Kyle and he was forced into the hug.

At School: The Next Day

"No! No! I'm not going!" Erika screamed, her fingernails dragging on the ground and leaving nail marks in the sidewalk as she was being dragged to school by Fanboy and Chum Chum, both too excited about the show to care about her arguements and screaming.

"I can't believe it! Sigmund the Sorcerer is finally going to be performing at our school, all thanks to you Fanboy!" Chum Chum said excitedly. "Wasn't Sigmund so nice even though SOMEONE kicked him in the wall..." Chum Chum and Fanboy looked back at the darkly chuckling girl they were dragging.

"That's my fondest memory of that idiot." Erika smirked.

"This IS all your fault!" Kyle quacked angrily, waddling in front of them. Erika only sighed, trying to cover her ears from the quacks and the boys' chattering with her hands.

Inside the classroom, news had seemed to had spread fast, as there was a large banner on the chalk board reading '**WELCOME SIGMUND'.**

_I know... I'll jump out the window! I don't care if I get chased by the goat or the guard dogs or Mufflin or even the lunch lady! I need to get out! _She panicked. The bell rang, and everyone sat at their seats. The windows and door slammed shut on their own, and it only increased the excitement, chattering of children getting louder. Fanboy and Chum chum couldnt stay in their seats much longer.

Erika ran to the door and windows and tried to open them all, but couldn't get them to budge. Feeling doomed, she sat in her seat and slammed her head in her desk, teeth clenched and arms over her head. Then, she had an idea.

"For the time you have all been waiting for... Sigmund! The sorcerer!" Announced a mysterious voice from nowhere, and a large pink cloud exploded on the ground and Sigmund emerged. Everyone but Kyle and Erika were in awe. Sigmund looked at Kyle, and his beak was in a scowl. Erika was face down on her desk and reading her textbook, not paying any attention to him.

"For my first act of magic, I require this." Sigmund stood the book from her, it levitating to him now. She got up, and tried to take it back. But the magic held it solidly in place and ended up dragging her on the ground. Everyone began to laugh at her expense, until she lifted her head and her bangs hid her face, but when they moved aside, her glare could have pierced through steel. Everyone was frozen with fear as Erika turned to walk back to her seat, Sigmund grabbed her shoulder. "Hold on... I may be in need of an assistant." He grinned. Erika glared, her eyes hard and cold as the ground they stood on.

"Find someone else damn it." She said, and sat back at her seat, Sigmund looking over her walking form and noticed the small swish of her hips as she walked.

_Mysterious, willful, ... sexy. Just my type... until I pry those mysteries apart. _Sigmund couldn't help but smirk. "Now, who will be my assistant?" Everyone's hands but Kyle's and Erika's shot up. "You." He pointed to Yo. She giggled uncontrollably as she was brought through the aisle floating by Sigmund's magic, shooting Erika a nasty glare before joining Sigmund on stage. Erika ignored it, and began to doodle on her notebook, drawing a picture of Sigmund dangling over a pit of alligators by only a rope. The thought of actually doing that to him was almost too good to be true. But when she looked up, she found in horror that Yo was being in the exact situation that she had drawn out.

"Wow! This is soooo cool!" Yo giggled.

"Don't worry! I won't let anything happen to you!" Sigmund said. The entire crowd cheered. Erika looked outside the window, to see a large crowd of people cheering as well with Oz at the front, holding a Sigmund action figurine.

"What the fu-" Erika was cut off by sudden burst of magic, and she found Kyle sitting in a cage on the desk, Sigmund already had finished the trick with Yo and now she sat on top of Kyle's cage, the alligators gone.

"SIGMUND!" Kyle yelled, his face as red as his feathers. "Let me go and turn me back to normal!" Erika couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the class. But after Kyle was turned human but still in the cage, Erika zoned out and fell asleep, listening to her music.

"Woohoo! Go Sigmund!" chum chum cheered as Sigmund began to make things levitate about the room. Yo giggling as she now had a stuffed toy of Chum chum and was seated back at her desk.

Kyle screamed as Sigmund then put the alligators in the cage Kyle was in, and he began to run for his life all around the cage. "Somebody help me!" Mufflin was laughing like crazy, pointing at the cage. Kyle clung to the ceiling of the cage, the alligators snapping at his feet.

"And for my last amazing work of magic, I require an assistant once more. Perhaps..." Sigmund eyed the sleeping Erika, and frowned that she was so bored. Slowly, he made her levitate and soon she was sleeping in midair in front of the entire class. She groaned, and her eyes opened when she felt the cold air of the vents in her face. Looking down and around, her face went pale as her stage fright hit her.

"Look! It's like she saw a ghost!" Chum Chum pointed. And he was right, Erika fainted once again, paler than usual.

"I have this handled!" Sigmund announced, and dumped an entire bucket of cold water on her head. She jumped, and fell out of mid air and landed on her butt on the desk. REfusing to look around at the dozens of eyes staring at her and Sigmund, she instead directed her attention at the screaming Kyle in the cage.

"Hey! What are you gonna do!" Fanboy asked.

"Well, not that my LOVELY assistant is awake..." Sigmund said, in a way that made Erika ready to punch him.

"Now... keep a close eye on the girl." Sigmund then unleashed a pink cloud on her, and the entire crowd gasped. Erika looked down to see she was wearing a VERY short black chinese dress with sequins and small pink flowers on it.

Freaking out, she held her skirt down, and felt that the dress had no pockets. She felt around, freaking out more now.

"Is something wrong?" Chum Chum asked.

"My mp3 player... It was in my pocket!" Erika said, now looking in the teacher's desk. Sigmund just chuckled. She got up, and no longer caring that she was facing the audience, she grabbed Sigmund by his shirt collar and growled in a menacing voice, the sound of death ringing in everyone's ears.

**"Where... is my damn... MUSIC?" **

Oddly Sigmund didn't seem afraid, just the opposite as everyone else in the room were cowering under their desks. He seemed to be rather enjoying himself in fact. "Oh Erika, I knew you would use it as a distraction, so I confescated it till the end of my performance." ERika just began to get angrier and angrier as the seconds ticked by. The room began to get very dark all of a sudden, lightbulbs breaking and what used to be just a angry goth was now converted into a demon straight from the pits of hell, the fire blazing in her eyes unable to be tamed.

"N-Now now Erika... I'm sure we can work something out without the use of the-" Sigmund then found himself being held by his throat above the desk, nails digging into his skin.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Fanboy screamed.

"UNDER THE DESKS!" A student cried out. Kyle huddled in the corner of the cage, and soon, all hell broke loose in the classroom. The earth began to shake wildly.

"SOMEBODY! SAVE US!" Yo cried out. All of a sudden, the roof exploded, and in came Man Arctica.

"Have no fear good citizens! Man Arctica-" There was a loud girlish scream, and he turned around to see a demon of frightful power, grasping Sigmund by the throat and ready to strangle him. "My god... I haven't seen an evil this great since the great war against the gorilla space pirates!" Trying to stop the great demon, he unleashed a ice punch, trying to avoid hitting the 'innocent' Sigmund. Instead of hitting the demon, the demon had blocked it with only one hand.

**"YOU HAVE NO BUISNESS TO INTERFERE**." And with that said, it sent him through the ceiling and into another dimension. "**GIVE IT BAACK..." **The thing hissed, Sigmund now getting very scared, as the thing had taken his wand away and his body wasn't responding very well due to the shock and fear coursing through him.

"Hey! I found it!" Chum Chum yelled, holding up her mp3 player. "It was in my desk!" In that breif second, all the darkness in the room vanished, and Erika dropped Sigmund like a stone, glomping Chum Chum head on from the desk, and hugging him and the mp3 player, almost crying happily. Yo was fuming mad, and had to be held down by three students so that she didnt aggrivate Erika again. Chum Chum was laughing madly along with her, just happy to be alive. Fanboy, feeling left out, pounced on them, and soon class began to follow through normally, everyone forgetting about Kyle in the cage, and Sigmund had disappeared the minute he was dropped.


End file.
